Visual presentation devices are frequently used in rooms, such as office lobbies, restaurants, hotel rooms, or the like, to create an illusion of watching the world outside that room. For example, hotel rooms and/or lobbies in skiing resorts may use visual presentation devices to show live images from skiing areas. A problem with such techniques is that experience of watching the real world is rather weak or, indeed, fake. Another way to express the problem is that viewers easily realize that they are watching a monitor instead of the real world.
Attempts have been made to integrate televisions or computer monitors with room decoration. Such techniques rely on interchangeable faceplates which replace or hide the original faceplate of the television or monitor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,144 to Gwendolyn Miles discloses an accessory frame for a computer monitor. The purpose of the frame is to decorate the monitor and/or to support items, such as documents, pen holders or the like. While such a frame accomplishes its intended purpose of decorating the monitor, the various objects supported by the frame may actually degrade the illusion of watching the real world outside.
Disclosed embodiments alleviate one or more of the problems identified above.